Fred and George, after Angelina
by TarrentBellatrixBurtonTodd
Summary: It's a story about Fred and George in love with the same girl which causes a few litte complications :


It was the middle of term at Hogwarts. It was Saturday morning, and Sarah was making her way to the Great Hall for breakfast, when Fred and George Weasley, pull her aside. They were Sarah's best friends at Hogwarts. Inseparable.

'Right. We were wondering if you wanted to come into Hogsmede with us. After breakfast, we'll go down together. What do you say?' asked Fred.

'Sure! Why not, eh?' she smiled. They laughed.

'You coming in?' asked George. Sarah nodded. They got our usual seats on the Gryffindor table. Fred and George started to talk about what pranks they had in mind for Umbridge and the Slytherins. About half an hour later, Fred, George and Sarah left the hall and snuck up to the secret passage in the One-Eyed Witch statue guarding it. 'Difindo,' whispered Fred, and the Witches hump opened, slowly. One by one, they all climbed in, and made their way through the passage. Fred led the way, with George following Sarah. It was a tight squeeze, but after about 45 long minutes, they finally made it to Honeydukes sweet shop. They browsed the shops for a while, until, at lunch, they decided to go to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer. They got a table in the far corner, next to the fireplace, each, with a butterbeer in hand. They sat for a while and joked on, and talked, until after a while Fred announced that he was just going to the bathroom. Once he had left, George looked at Sarah and they sat in silence for a bit.

'Sarah, I wanted to ask you something.' He said, slightly nervously.

'Yes?' asked Sarah, intrigued to know what was wrong. Slowly, and very steadily, George reached over the table and took hold of Holl's hand.

'I really like you, Sarah. Do you…want to…-?'

'Yes.' She said. She knew what he meant, and she was glad he did. George smiled. He leant over the table, as did Sarah, and very gently, he kissed her. They stayed like that for a while.

'So, missed me?' Fred had just come back, and his face fell, automatically. Sarah and George stopped kissing, and looked up at Fred. Fred looked at George one last time, and left the pub. Sarah looked at George and, without saying anything, followed Fred out the pub, into the freezing cold chill. He was no where to be seen.

'Fred?' Sarah called. No answer. Sarah called again and again, as she scoured Hogsmede in search of Fred. After 10 minutes of frantic searching, she saw Fred and George, arguing by the Shrieking Shack. She approached them cautiously, and unseen. She could hear them.

'Why did you get all upset like that Freddie?'

'Because, George, I don't know whether you knew this, but I love Sarah.'

There was a pause. To hear these words from Fred and George on the same day, made Sarah feel awful. She had split these brothers up. She couldn't bear it.

'You what? Asked George so quietly, that Sarah had to move a little closer to hear them. They still couldn't see her.

'Yes. I love her. And to see my brother kissing her…' He stopped talking. His voice was breaking. Sarah watched as George hugged his brother, comforting him.

'Why didn't you tell me, Freddie? I would never have asked her out if I knew.'

'It's fine. You go and be with her. Be happy. Don't let me get in the way.'

George made to leave, but Fred stayed where he was.

'I'll meet you in the common room. Tell Sarah not to wait.'

Sarah watched as George walked past her, still unnoticed. Once George was out of sight, Sarah made her way down to Fred.

She sat next to him and took hold of his hand. He looked at her. Sarah smiled.

'You okay, Freddie?' she asked quietly.

'Course I am! Why wouldn't I be?' he replied.

Sarah sighed. 'I heard what you just said, Fred.' He looked directly into her eyes. He looked absolutely mortified. 'And I am so sorry. I do love you. I love you both. You two are my closest friends. I have never met anyone quite like you both.'

Fred smiled, and kissed Sarah on the cheek. 'Thank you, Sarah, for everything.'

'Come on, lets get back, or Umbridge will skin us alive.'

When they got back to Honeydukes, they took the passage back to the witches hump. There only to find Professor Umbridge and Mr Filch, holding George by the sleeve of his jumper. He looked at Sarah and Fred, anxiously.

'Well well, Mr Filch. Mr Weasley, here has more friends,' crooned Umbridge, in her girlish, sickly sweet voice.

She took the three of them to her office. Umbridge led the way, with Sarah in between Fred and George. George gripped her hand tightly, and Fred gripped her other. They all took a seat in Umbridge's office, in front of her desk. She looked at the three of them with a manic glint in her eye.

'Well. You all know that leaving the school without permission, calls for serious punishment. Don't we, Miss Easton and Mr Weasley?' Sarah looked down at the back of her hand. As did Fred and George. There, carved in the backs of their hands, was, 'I must not be deceitful,' scarred, and red.

'You shall all be getting detentions, every night for the next 4 weeks, and no more Quidditch, I think for you, Miss Easton.'

Both Fred and George stood up at this point.

'Professor, Sarah didn't want to come with us,' said George.

'yeah, she was trying to stop us from going, then she couldn't get back out of the passage,' continued Fred.

Umbridge looked at them both, startled. 'You both wish to take the blame for Miss Easton? You both wish to lose every privilege you already have left at Hogwarts?'

They both nodded as they sat down. Sarah couldn't stand this. 'Professor, just ignore these two. They're just trying to get me out of trouble. Lets just say it was my idea to go to Hogsmede today. As it _was_,' she said, looking into Umbridge's beady eyes. She was tapping her stubby fingers on the desk.

'You, Miss Easton, shall not play chaser on the Quidditch team anymore, and you will join Mr and Mr Weasley in detention for the next 4 weeks. You shall, however, join me for an extra week,' began Umbridge, standing up and walking to the door, she opened it to let Fred George and Sarah leave, 'also,' she said, holding out her short arm to stop Sarah from leaving, 'you will not have the privilege of going to Hogsmede, if you go without permission. You may leave. Detention begins tomorrow night, 8:00pm. All of you at my office for then. Anyone later, will serve an extra week. Clear?' they all nodded. She let them go, closing the door behind them.

'You know what, Fred, Sarah? I think our allegiances lie outside the world of academic achievement.'

'You know what George, I've been thinking exactly the same thing.'

'Well, whatever it is you two are planning on doing,' began Sarah, the twins both looked at her, 'count me in!'


End file.
